Mother's day
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Padre versus Hija. Alfred versus Amalia. Era el día de la madre, y padre e hija se jugaran todo el día para complacer a Arthur Kirkland, la "Mom" de la casa. Ninguno quería ceder, pero más que hacer feliz a Inglaterra lo estaban matando. USxUK, Mpreg.


Más atrasado este regalo, porque no es hoy el día de la madre, hoy sólo es el día comercial xD, en fin, lo hice de todas maneras, espero les guste :D

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Mpreg. Padre versus Hija.

La muchacha se levantó a las seis con veinte minutos de la mañana, intrépida, mientras su padre estaba en el cuarto de su madre babeando la almohada, rió casi siniestramente, tal y como había adoptado esa costumbre de Kirkland, fue hasta la cocina de puntitas y empezó a preparar lentamente el desayuno, uno grande y variado, con frutas y jugos, té caliente y té helado.

Le ganaría a Jones, porque su madre era de ella, ese día ella ganaría. No su feo Daddy.

–Atacar a traición…–sintió una voz detrás de ella, se giró melodramáticamente, en el marco de la cocina estaba Estados Unidos, con una sonrisa mediana listo para la competencia.

–Daddy…–

–Daughter…–

Se miraron inquisitivamente los dos, mientras un silencio y un típico silbido de un escenario del desierto se hacía presente en el ambiente, incluso un extraño montículo pasó entre los dos, Alfred alistó el teléfono, la muchacha alzó el tenedor. El americano empezó a pedir a diferentes tiendas comidas que llegaran enseguida, tocaron a la puerta de inmediato, mientras la muchacha con las habilidades "NO" heredadas de su madre le sacaba casi brillo a la comida.

Los dos fueron con bandejas enormes hasta Inglaterra, quien reposaba tranquilo en el lecho matrimonial, inocente de lo que pasaría.

–¡Happy Mother's Day! –gritaron ambos, corriendo con bandeja en mano a base de acrobacias.

Los dos seres se abalanzaron contra Inglaterra como bestias sobre un indefenso humano, éste pudo sólo abrir los ojos ante el inevitable final, la comida esparcida en la cama matrimonial, la mayoría manchándolo por completo a él, forzó una sonrisa de "esposa buena y sumisa" mientras su hija y su amante se desvelaban en disculpas melodramáticas, arrojándole aire, haciéndole masajes, se sentía como una muñeca de trapo que se obligaba a sonreír, el día de la madre, el estresante día de la madre, sus nervios estaban colapsados cuando su esposo lo empezó a desnudar en la tina para quitarle lo sucio del desayuno, la niña hizo un leve puchero, no podía entrar con sus progenitores.

"Cosas de padres".

–¿Quién es la mejor madre? ¡tú lo eres Artie, tú lo eres! –

–Sí, supongo…–rió suavemente, aún recordaba el año pasado, después del día de la madres anterior le adquirió terror a la fecha, terminó en el hospital, lo bueno es que pudo tener a sus dos "pequeños" uno grande y una niña a su lado, desvelados esperando a que despertara. El americano se empieza a desnudar, la cara se le pone de tomate al inglés y trata de alcanzar la toalla para huir del futuro y muy probable encuentro sexual.

–¿Qu-é haces A-A-Alfred? ¡Amalia está afuera, esperando! –susurró atragantándose.

–Te haré algo que ella no puede hacerte…–

Los ojos del británico se pudieron en blanco al sentir los ojos lujuriosos de Jones sobre su cuerpo, rebalsando la tina al entrar junto al inglés para besar sus labios y masticarlo un poco, la pequeña gruñía afuera, amenazando con que traería la llave y entraría a las malas, los dos padres se crisparon un poco ante la amenaza de la pequeña saliendo del baño, con las mejillas ardiendo mientras la pequeña los miraba con intriga.

Porque lo sabe, hay algo que no puede hacer con su Madre que su Padre sí, algún día descubriría que era "ese algo".

Y después… a la hora de almuerzo.

–Descansa Mom, ¡yo haré el almuerzo! –dijo la pequeña, tomándose el pelo en una cola.

–¿Estás segura Amalia? –susurró Inglaterra orgulloso de su pequeña.

–Sí, será la mejor comida que nunca hubo en esta casa. –decía animada la muchacha.

Inglaterra sonrió ¿era su idea o su hijita querida le estaba diciendo que cocinaba -terrible, horripilante entre otros- mal?

–Y nadie morirá envenenado… ¡ya lo verás! –

Sí, se lo estaba diciendo en la cara, refregándoselo. Kirkland sólo rió con una mueca algo fría a su hija que era tan poco sutil ese día con las palabras, hasta Jones estaba menos hiriente. Hablando de heridas… evitó muerte tras muerte, ambos se peleaban por la atención, por complacerlo, desde mimos hasta masajes, masajes de Alfred que casi le rompían la columna. La pequeña trató de hacerle una ceremonia de las madres en ritual y casi incendia al pobre Arthur.

El inglés prácticamente huía de ese día.

–¿A quién quieres más? –alegaron los dos, aún competitivos, en sí, era el día mas competitivo por el amor de Inglaterra.

–Mnngg…–pensó las posibilidades que tenía a su vista.

Alfred y su hija le tiraron comida en la cara, kilos y kilos de comida.

Jones casi le hace la "cochinada" en la ducha.

Su hija le dijo indirectamente -casi directa- que cocinaba -asquerosamente, repulsiva y malditamente- mal.

Lo han casi asesinado ambos la misma cantidad de veces.

¿Entonces, a quién elegiría Mom?

El mayor de la familia a quien lo miraban mientras se lanzaban rayitos competitivos por el ahora amor de éste sólo suspiró, los dos esperaban expectantes la respuesta, el inglés, que ya estaba digno de hospital alzó sus grandes cejas suspirando y sonriendo con dulzura, porque allí estaban los dos seres más especiales del mundo.

–Los quiero a ambos por igual, a ti Alfred, te juré lealtad de por vida…–susurró mirando con calidez al menor quien hacía un puchero, quería escuchar un "te quiero mucho más a ti Alfred, claro", pero terminó por sonreír por las lindas palabras depositándole un beso en la boca a su pareja.

La pequeña miraba, agachando un poco la cabeza.

–Y a ti mi pequeña… ¿cómo no quererte? eres el fruto de nuestro amor, my little treasure, desde que te tengo en mi vientre te amé…–la pequeña se sonrojó un poco, pero cuando su madre abrió los brazos no pudo evitar ir también a su encuentro.

Ambos rieron y le desearon un feliz día de las madres a Arthur, quien sin ser mujer, era una de las mejores madres que ha existido antes. Claro, aún tenía que lidiar con su esposo que le hacía el pucherito en la cama ya llegada la noche.

–Ah, no te pongas así Alfred, fue un hermoso día…–

El menor no respondió y lo abrazó aún más por la cadera produciéndole extraños estremecimientos a la madre de aquella familia, uno que otro suspiro y un jadeo al sentir esa mano calida debajo de su polera.

–¿Quieres saber algo? –volteó Inglaterra. –Quizás ahora los quiero igual, pero a ti… a ti te quiero desde mucho antes. –rió suavemente, besando los labios húmedos de Jones.

–¡A-Artiee! –dijo con un leve rubor.

Porque claro, ahora Kirkland no era precisamente su madre, pero hubo un tiempo en que lo quiso de esa manera, por eso, sigue celebrándole una que otra vez el día de la madre, con su competitiva hija, ese día, le daría otro regalo, le haría el amor a su esposo como ningún otro día, porque era su vida, el inglés gimió un poco sintiendo al americano profundizándose entre besos y mordidas, se taparon ambos la boca tratando de no despertar a su pequeño tesorito.

Porque para Arthur, tener una familia con él…con Alfred F. Jones quizás es lo mejor que le pudo suceder, y ese día, el día de las madres, a pesar de ser riesgoso para su salud, no hacía más que recordárselo.

**N.A: **Espero que les gustara, la última frase es la de un comercial, es taaan lindo, aunque allí es de hermanos, pero se aplica la idea. Mom!Arthur es lo más lindo del planeta! vaya suerte que tienen Alfred y su hija por tenerlo en su familia, que viva el USxUK! :3

El comercial es este: ht tp: / / www. youtube .com /watch?v=2EkqDgSHwGE (junten los espacios)


End file.
